


After Alec Walked Away from the Table

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, promo fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Fanfic inspired by the promo for "A Window Into an Empty Room".





	After Alec Walked Away from the Table

The latest promo made me sad, so I fanfic to make me feel better.

Promo dialogue by Aisha Porter-Christie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is all just because you're the only guy I've ever been with."

"You're putting words in my mouth."

"I'm not a child, Magnus."

"Then stop acting like one."

Magnus watches as Alec gets up and walks away from the table. Alec gets his coat off the chair and walks to the front door. Magnus stands up and yells, "Alexander."

Alec walks out the loft and lets the door slam without looking back at Magnus.

Magnus stares at the door. He slowly sits in the chair. He flicks his hand and the table is cleared. He has a couple of clients to deal with today. Hopefully they will keep Magnus' mind off of his boyfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's dinnertime. Magnus took care of his clients but spent most of the time checking his phone for messages, or being close to SENDING a message. Now he is sitting on the sofa wondering what to do next.

If he had agreed to Alec moving in, then he would have a fifty fifty chance of Alec returning to the loft, but having said 'no', that chance is more like twenty percent.

Magnus dreads the day when he has to place something of Alec's in his memory box. That is why he kept trying to get Alec off the subject. But Alec being Alec, once he sinks his teeth into a subject, he refuses to let it go.

No matter what, Magnus would never see Alec as a burden. Magnus loves Alec with his whole being and will always love him that much.

Magnus glances in the kitchen but isn't interested in eating alone. He looks at his phone again and stops himself from sending a text to Alec.

He can't even work up the energy to make a martini. All he wants right now is Alec.

There's a knock on the door. Magnus sighs. He is no longer the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but he still has clients who might need him this late in the day. Even though he doesn't want to see anybody right now, except for a certain ShadowHunter, he slowly stands up. He walks to the door and tries to put a smile on his face.

He opens the door and sees nobody there. He steps into the hall and sees a familiar back walking towards the elevator. Magnus runs out of the loft screaming, "Alexander."

Alec stops and turns around. He runs to meet Magnus. They hug. Magnus kisses him and holds him tight.

Alec whispers, "I'm so sorry, Magnus."

Magnus looks at him, "I'm sorry too."

"My worry about Jace, I let it affect  _ **us**_."

"Alexander, it took me a while to finally get you, so let me enjoy  _ **us**_  before we talk about what happens later on."

Alec nods, "I didn't mean to keep pushing."

"I know."

"I lost count how many times I almost texted you. When you didn't open the door, I figured you needed more space."

Magnus gently kisses him, "I thought it was a client at the door."

"I didn't want to embarrass myself by walking in and having you yell at me again."

Magnus holds his face as he gently kisses him again, "I wanted you to come back to the table, so that we could talk it out."

"Oh. I'm sorry I looked in the box in the first place."

"I should have explained what it was." He smiles at Alec, "Did I mention that you looked nice in my shirt. Once I fixed the sleeves of course."

Alec laughs, "Thank you." His stomach growls. "I've been so worried about us, that I haven't eaten all day." He looks at Magnus, "Did you have dinner yet?"

Magnus smiles, "No I haven't."

"Good. Your choice."

"Hmm, Chinese?"

Alec smiles, "Okay."

"Dine or eat in?"

Alec kisses him, "How about just the two of us?"

Magnus smiles, "I'll pop into the place down the block, you set the table?"

Alec nods, "Sounds good to me."

They kiss. Magnus opens a portal and leaves. Alec walks back to the loft.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wasn't ready to kill Alec in the Redefined AU after last night's episode and that promo. I needed something fluffy and happy before I put Magnus and Maxine through THAT torture.


End file.
